clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortals
Immortals are enemies to be battled daily in Clan raids. Every 24 hours a Clan is presented with a new Immortal to battle. Clan members must work together in order to defeat said Immortal. The damage each player does to an Immortal depends on the number of gained from defeating Primal Bosses. For every gained for defeating Primal Bosses, the player does +1 damage. This damage cannot get any other modifiers, like stacks, achievement bonuses, etc. When fighting the Immortal, the Clan deals cumulative damage (i.e. the damage of the previous member remains). The only exception to this is when the first member to attack is able to defeat the Immortal before the 30* seconds has elapsed. From here the player can continue to attack and defeat more successive Immortals of higher levels. This can only be performed if the player is the first to attack; otherwise the health of the Immortal simply runs down to zero and is defeated. Upon defeating an Immortal, everyone in the Clan is able to collect the reward of . The amount of you gain depends on 2 factors, the level of the Immortal that has been killed and the total amount of you have gained so far. If you are unable to defeat the Immortal within 24 hours, the Immortal will be 1 level lower next time. *(30.6 seconds is on the timer, however there is only 30 seconds to fight the immortal because it takes approximately 0.6 seconds to move the mouse from the "fight button" in the left panel to the right part of the screen where the immortal spawns if you are quick enough you can start clicking before the 30.0 seconds start.) Encounter table (NOTE: The amount of ''' you receive will never be higher than 10% of your total gained)''' The column is calculated from being part of a clan that defeated an Immortal of that level, but not participating in a battle. level does not effect these bonuses. For Immortals > level 12, members get approximately a 9% cut of the that they could have gained if one of them defeated the Immortal single handedly. Members who deal half of the damage get approx. a 54.5% cut of the that they could have gained if one of them defeated the Immortal single-handedly. Skills Skills do not work on the Immortals. which drop skills will activate skills if clicked on 50 times during the 30 second window while fighting the Immortal. These skills also do nothing. Strategy * Place all of your s on the monster area before clicking the Fight button. Then leave them on until the immortal goes away. They will click even when the timer is over. Bugs * As of version 0.21, there is a bug in which the time 00:00 is displayed for 5 minutes after the 24 hour timer has timed out. This is impossible to counter or deactivate. If this occurs, refresh the page and continuously check back until the timer displays 23:55:00 or lower. * Clickstorm disables when fighting the Immortal. Trivia * Immortals were introduced in patch 0.20. * Prior to patch 0.21, clicking on an Immortal would break idle mode. * Patch 0.22 made it so that your Immortal level will automatically decrease if you can't beat a boss for several days in a row. Category:Clan Content Category:Monster